Pressespiegel
Press review in English thumb Dringend *'Wir bitten, GuttenPlag beim Abschlussbericht zu helfen'. Zusammen geht es einfacher. Helfen Sie mit bei der kollaborativen Qualitätssicherung. Die Sicherung eines hochwertigen Abschlussberichtes (Entwurf) bedarf unbedingt weiterer Mitstreiter. Näheres finden Sie hier. Aktuell right|link=http://www.tvspielfilm.de/gewinnspiele/grimme/wahl/|Nominiert für den Grimme Online Award 2011 * Interview mit PlagDoc und AnnaNym in der Frankfurter Rundschau: "Den Ruf der Politik verbessern" (Interview Viktor Funk, Felix Helbig) * Das renommierte Adolf-Grimme-Institut nominiert das GuttenPlag Wiki für den Grimme Online Award 2011. "Aus den 25 Nominierungen wird die Jury die diesjährigen Preisträger ermitteln. Die Preisträger werden am 22. Juni bei der Preisverleihung in der Kölner Vulkanhalle bekanntgegeben werden. Der Abend wird von Code One auch live ins Netz übertragen werden." *'Adolf-Grimme-Institut:' Hier kann man abstimmen für den Publikumspreis 2011 im Rahmen des Grimme Online Award. *'Uni Bayreuth:' veröffentlicht den Bericht der Kommission im Fall Guttenberg im Internet (83 Seiten, 5,7 MB, PDF-Format) *'Staatsanwaltschaft Hof' legt im Juni einen Zwischenbericht zum Ermittlungsverfahren gegen Guttenberg vor. *'Welt:' Plagiatsopfer hat im Fall Guttenberg Strafantrag gestellt Links sind alphabetisch geordnet nach Medienname. Ausgewählte Nachrichten des Pressespiegels werden zusätzlich von uns 'getwittert' und auf 'Facebook' gelistet. Format: *'Zeitungsname': Titel des Artikels (Autor(in) oder Autor(inn)en, eventuell nähere Angaben zum Anlass oder der Art des Artikels) "Eventuell Auszug aus dem Artikel" Eventuell Kommentar zum Artikel ---- 2. Juni 2011 *'Copy, Shake, and Paste': Plagiarism Detection Software and zu Guttenberg's Thesis (Debora Weber-Wulff und Katrin Köhler) "We* Autoren, Anm. v. GuttenPlag couldn't resist. Here we had a thesis, a very large one (475 pages) for which a group of collaborators, the GuttenPlagWiki people, had already determined which bits were plagiarized from which source. We decided to see how plagiarism software would fare on the same material." *'Gipp.com': Using Guttenberg’s doctoral thesis to test plagiarism detection systems (Bela Gipp) "So far Plagiarism Detection Systems rely solely on text analysis, but text-based detection systems struggle, as study results show, to identify paraphrased forms of plagiarism, idea plagiarism and translation-plagiarism. In our paper 'Comparative Evaluation of Text- and Citation-based Plagiarism Detection Approaches using GuttenPlag', we have evaluated whether analyzing the citations of a document could help to increase detection rates. A preprint of our paper (to be published in June at the JCDL 11 conference in Ottawa), in which we evaluate the potential of citation-based plagiarism detection systems using Guttenberg’s doctoral thesis, can be found here." *'sueddeutsche.de': ARD-Talkrunden: Und täglich grüßt der Kachelmann (Claudia Tieschky) "...Das bislang eindrucksvollste TV-Dauerredethema im gebührenfinanzierten Talkprogramm aber war zweifellos die Plagiatsaffäre um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg im Februar. Rund um den Rücktritt des CSU-Verteidigungsministers tagten TV-Runden bei Anne Will, Sandra Maischberger, Frank Plasberg (zwei Mal) und Maybrit Illner. Nur Reinhold Beckmann fragte damals - in einer übrigens bemerkenswerten Sendung - nach dem neuen Wutbürger." ---- 1. Juni 2011 *'Deutsche Bank Research:' Die digitale Gesellschaft "6 Diese Spontanaktivität im Internet steigt merklich, weil plötzlich viele Menschen die Möglichkeit haben sofort zu reagieren......... 6 Beispiel: http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/GuttenPlag_Wiki *'inFranken.de': Guttenbergs Platz in Berlin bleibt leer (Christian Holhut) "Am 27. September 2009 feiern Freunde und Sympathisanten der CSU ein deutschlandweit einmaliges Bundestags-Wahlergebnis: Über 68 Prozent der Erststimmen, das hat außer Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg keiner geschafft. Eineinhalb Jahre später sind die rund 87 000 Erststimmen allerdings ein Muster ohne Wert. Die Plagiatsaffäre um seine Doktorarbeit lässt ihn nicht nur den akademischen Titel zurückgeben, sondern auch das Bundestagsmandat. Und das hat die Folge, dass der 'wunderbare Wahlkreis' (Zitat zu Guttenberg am Wahlabend) plötzlich noch einmal deutschlandweit einzigartig ist: Er hat keinen direkt gewählten Bundestagsabgeordneten mehr." *'PRESSESCHLEUDER.COM': "EY ALTER, MEHR RESPEKT" (Ansgar Lange) "In jüngster Zeit zeigte sich beispielsweise Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel sehr respektlos gegenüber der akademischen Welt, als sie den »respektlosen Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums« durch Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg mit dem Satz kommentierte. »Ich habe keinen wissenschaftlichen Assistenten berufen«." *'Trierer Medienblog - Universität Trier:' GuttenPlag Wiki für Grimme Online Preis nominiert (s2jeknoe) "Es ist eines der meist diskutierten Internetangebote in den letzten Monaten und man ist sich sicher, dass es einen wesentlichen Einfluss auf den Rücktritt des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hatte. (...) Für dessen Aufklärungsarbeit wurde das Guttenplag-Wiki in der Kategorie 'Spezial' nun für den begehrten Grimme Online Preis nominiert, welcher qualitativ herausragende Internetangebote ehrt." ---- Monatsmagazine Juni 2011 *'iX - Magazin für professionelle Informationstechnik 06/2011:' Kopienjäger: Cloud-Software vs. menschliche Crowd in der Plagiaterkennung (Debora Weber-Wulff und Kerstin Köhler) "Aufsehenerregende Plagiatfälle haben in letzter Zeit insbesondere die akademische Gemeinde aufgeschreckt. Lassen sich solche Arbeiten nicht per Software auf Originalität prüfen? An der HTW Berlin untersucht ein Wissenschaftlerteam seit einigen Jahren Plagiaterkennungssysteme und hat die fünf besten auf die guttenbergsche Doktorarbeit angesetzt." ---- 31. Mai 2011 *'Berliner Zeitung: 'Meine kleinen Guttenbergs IV (Götz Aly) "Unsere Serie über das Guttenbergvirus findet Freunde. Es plagiieren eben nicht nur Prominente, sondern auch nicht wenige Schüler und Studenten." *'Die Presse.com:' Über Plagiate und ihre Jäger (Rudolf Brettschneider) "Jetzt wissen wir: Bei Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg sind 63,8 Prozent der Zeilen plagiiert (Ergebnis einer ‚kollektiven Plagiatsdokumentation'); bei Hahn sind es ‚mindestens 17,2 Prozent'. Man beachte die durch die Kommastelle ausgedrückte (Pseudo-)Exaktheit. Leider gibt es noch keinen Richtwert, ab dem der Plagiatscharakter einer Dissertation feststünde (über fünf Prozent der Zeilen?)." *'Echo online:' "Komische Gefühle" der Kopien-Jägerin (Marc Mandel) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg habe hingegen redundante Wörter (freilich, umgehend, übrigens) oder Synonyme eingesetzt, um Texte zu verfremden, so die Medieninformatikerin. Die von ihrem Ämtern zurückgetretene FDP-Europaabgeordnete Silvana Koch-Mehrin wiederum habe Fußnoten erfunden und sich Seitenzahlen ausgedacht." *'Frontal21, ZDF um 21 Uhr:' Verkaufte Doktorentitel - Professoren im Zwielicht "In Anzeigen werben sie damit, auch Berufstätigen zum begehrten Doktortitel zu verhelfen: Promotionsberater kassieren tausende von Euro für eine Dienstleitung, die in der Wissenschaft höchst umstritten ist. Wer nach dem prestigeträchtigen Doktortitel giert, dem versprechen die Berater einen umkomplizierten Weg zur Dissertation, oft an osteuropäischen Universitäten mit geringer Anwesenheitspflicht. Ein Berater soll gezielt Ärzte und Zahnärzte an einen früheren Professor der Universität Würzburg vermittelt haben. Universität, Staatsanwaltschaft und Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft ermitteln jetzt. Frontal21 über den ganz schnellen Weg zu Doktortiteln - mit erkauften oder auch wissenschaftlich fragwürdigen Doktorarbeiten. So nahm der ehemalige Würzburger Professor medizinhistorische Arbeiten mit zum Teil weniger als 30 Seiten als Dissertation an." *'RP ONLINE:' Die Rächer der Doktorwürde (Semiha Ünlü) "Wer fremdsprachliche Arbeiten, etwa aus dem Englischen, ins Deutsche übersetzt, könnte derzeit ebenfalls nicht erwischt werden. Und die Software hat einen dritten Fehler: Sie kann nur Texte abgleichen, die auch online verfügbar sind. Quellen, wie etwa vor allem in historischen Wissenschaften, die nicht online verfügbar sind, können auch nicht miteinander abgeglichen werden. Mogler könnten einfach durch diese Lücke durchschlüpfen." ---- 30. Mai 2011 *'Basler Zeitung:' Kann man Forschung wie Spitzensport betreiben? (Ursula Pia Jauch) "Bezeichnenderweise ist der tiefste Fall der Wissenschaftskultur, den die Öffentlichkeit in der Gegenwart erlebt hat – der Fall »Guttenberg« –, just in derselben Zeit geschehen, in der die Wissenschaft auf Exzellenz getrimmt wurde. Scharlatanerie und Exzellenz (früher: Genialität) sind nicht selten Schwestern zur linken Hand." *'Bunte.de': Gabriele Pauli: Fühlt sich unverstanden "Gabriele Pauli übt Kritik an der deutschen Politik: Verkünde man Unangenehmes, werde man niedergemacht. Hinter dem Abgang von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wittert sie ein Komplott." *'charivari radio:' Pauli sieht Guttenberg-Sturz als Komplott "Ex-CSU-Rebellin Gabriele Pauli vermutet hinter dem Sturz des CSU-Politikers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg ein Komplott. »Er hat Fehler gemacht, aber dass man ihn jetzt so niedertrampelt und ihn in den Schmutz zieht, da ist viel politisches Kalkül dahinter«, sagte Pauli der Illustrierten »Bunte«. »Sein Niedergang war beabsichtigt, weil er der Kanzlerin zu stark wurde.«" *'Deutschlandfunk': Promotion gegen Bares? (Alexander von Ammon) "Rund eine Woche ist es her, dass Forchel auf diese und etwa 20 weitere verdächtige Doktorarbeiten aufmerksam gemacht wurde. Schon auf den ersten Blick war dem Uni-Präsidenten klar, dass etwas passieren musste. Der Ruf der Uni steht auf dem Spiel:" *'Familien-Blickpunkt': Einladung zum "Politischen Salon" am 30. Mai "Wie ist es möglich, dass eine Mehrheit der Bevölkerung an einem Minister festhalten wollte, der sich unrechtmäßig verhalten hat. Ist die Erschleichung eines akademischen Grades nur ein »Gentleman-Delikt«? Ist »Bild« der Meinungsmacher, der Guttenberg gemacht und lange gehalten hat? Oder gibt es eine geheime Sehnsucht nach dem Adel? Wie wichtig ist eine elegante Erscheinung, gute Formen und vornehme Herkunft für politische Führungsaufgaben? Wie stark ist das Ansehen der Universitäten beschädigt, die akademische Titel für Forschung und Lehre so leichtfertig vergeben? Sind Titel käuflich?" *'swisscom:' Allemagne: la traque au plagiat (Papa Noumou Ndiaye) "Après le grand succès du projet GuttenPlag, il est clair qu'une carrière politique à succès, bâtie en partie sur un titre universitaire, n'est pas forcément le résultat d'un travail honnête, notent les auteurs du site." *'WDR.de: 'Die Krisenkommunikation nach dem Gau (Das Gespräch führte Nina Giaramita.) "Frank Roselieb: Es gibt drei Kriterien guter Krisenkommunikation: Das erste ist »Echtzeit«. Das heißt: Man muss schnell auf Anwürfe Dritter reagieren und die Meinungsführerschaft übernehmen. Das haben die Energiekonzerne auch getan. Anders war es bei der Guttenberg-Affäre - da ist ja der Großteil der Aufklärungsarbeit und Kommunikation von der Webseite 'Guttenplag' übernommen worden." *'Welt Online': Verschwörungstheorie: Pauli vermutet Komplott hinter Guttenbergs Sturz (dapd/sam) "Der Niedergang des ehemaligen Ministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg sei beabsichtigt gewesen, vermutet Gabriele Pauli. Das habe mit der Kanzlerin zu tun." ---- 29. Mai 2011 *'Ahlener Zeitung:' Doktor Dreist - Plagiatsverdacht an der Universität Münster (Karin Völker) "Es ist gut, dass das Thema mit dem Fall Guttenberg in den Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit gekommen ist und Hochschulen beim wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten nun genauer hinsehen. Auch wenn manche Kontrollaktionen der Plagiatsjäger jetzt manchem übertrieben erscheinen: Allen, die redlich ihren Doktor erarbeitet und dafür oft Jahre ihres Lebens investiert haben, musste es schon immer wie Hohn erscheinen, wenn andere offenbar ganz nebenbei zu Titelwürden kamen." *'DNA -Dernières Nouvelles d'Alsace: 'Courrier des lecteurs (Manfred Stricker) "En Allemagne, depuis que les procureurs s'occupent directement de certaines affaires, il n'y a plus de scandale politique, ce qui signifie que la plupart des affaires sont étouffées. M me Merkel aurait certainement étouffé l'affaire zu Guttenberg si elle l'avait pu. Lorsque les procureurs seuls s'occuperont de telles affaires et contourneront ce qu'il reste des juges d'instruction..." ---- 28. Mai 2011 *'IP Osgoode:' GuttenPlag: German Politican Brought Down By Anonymous Internet Activists (Taylor Venderhelm) "The allegations against Guttenberg first gained public attention following a newspaper article by Andreas Fischer-Lescano, a law professor at the University of Bremen, which questioned the minister’s dissertation. From there, an anonymous online group banded together and began dissecting the material while posting their findings on online forums. As the movement grew, the group utilized an online wiki aptly named the GuttenPlag. The wiki was created by a leader in online plagiarism-hunting, a doctoral candidate with a background in online gaming who goes under the pseudonym »PlagDog«.” Along with Tim Bartel, an employee of Wikia, the two have been instrumental in organizing the online effort to analyze Guttenberg’s dissertation". *'FAZ.NET': Kreativ zitiert (Christiane Hoffmann) "Bereits seit einer Woche ist der neue Fall in Bearbeitung, aber die Netzaktivisten waren dieses Mal wesentlich zurückhaltender, an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Die verstärkte Sorgfalt dürfte nicht zuletzt eine Reaktion auf Kritik sein. Dabei hat sich bisher kein veröffentlichter Verdacht der Internetgruppen als unbegründet erwiesen". *'Nassauische Neue Presse:' Demokratie am Leben halten "Begründet wird diese Haltung in der Regel mit Enttäuschungen: »Wenn selbst ein politischer Hoffnungsträger wie Baron zu Guttenberg als Schwindler entlarvt wird, dann ist die ganze politische Klasse verdorben.« (...) Ein eitler Politiker war auf wissenschaftlichem Gebiet unehrlich. Dies wurde entdeckt, der Minister zog die Konsequenzen und trat von all seinen Ämtern zurück." *'News Digest, Japan:' グッテンベルク・最大の試練 "彼の論文盗用問題に関するインターネットのフォーラムGuttenPlag Wikiは、「393ページの内270ページに、出典が明記されていない文章がある」と主張している。これまでいくつかの試練を難なく乗り越えてきたグッ テンベルク大臣だが、今回は自らの責任を認めざるを得なかった。" *'sueddeutsche.de:' "Wie Guttenberg" (Marc-Felix Serrao) "»SchefflerPlag« lautet die Betreffzeile der E-Mail - in Anlehnung an die Internetseite »GuttenPlag«, auf der die zahlreichen abgeschriebenen Passagen aus der inzwischen aberkannten Doktorarbeit des früheren CSU-Ministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg dokumentiert wurden. Inhalt der Mail, die sueddeutsche.de vorliegt, ist eine lange Tabelle mit bunten Textpassagen." ---- 27. Mai 2011 *'der Standard:' Irrtum: Das Plagiat ist eine Kunstform (Sebastian Pumberg] "Das Plagiat als Kunstform wissenschaftlichen Tuns ist in den letzten Monaten und Jahren in Mode gekommen. Guttenberg, Hahn, Koch-Merin - vor allem die Politikerkaste scheint von der Methode zur Erreichung eines wissenschaftlichen Abschlusses offenbar begeistert. Anlass genug für Roland Schimmel das Thema aufzugreifen und einen satirischen Ratgeber zu verfassen." *'Deutschlandradio Kultur:' Plagiatsfälle "sind keine Ausnahmen" (Götz Aly im Gespräch mit Stephan Karkowsky) "Stephan Karkowsky: Die Homepage von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg trägt den Titel »Verantwortung verpflichtet«, und sie wirkt derzeit wie ein Haus, das von seinen Bewohnern fluchtartig verlassen wurde. Die Fassade steht noch, man sieht das Lächeln des Hausherrn und seiner Gattin, aber die biografischen Angaben enden abrupt, zumeist im März 2011, als Guttenberg vom Hoffnungsträger der Union zum Plagiator wurde. Und für viele ist er heute nichts anderes mehr: einer, der betrügt, der abschreibt, sich mit fremden Federn schmückt - pfui! Und nun kommt der Berliner Historiker und Journalist Götz Aly daher und erweckt den Eindruck, das Plagiieren bereits von Hausarbeiten während des Studiums, das sei gar nicht so die große Ausnahme. Im Gegenteil, das Abschreiben habe durchaus System und werde von den Hochschullehrern nur nicht nachdrücklich genug verfolgt. Guten Tag, Herr Aly!" *'manager magazin:' Mehr Gülle in die Politik (Matthias Kaufmann) "Auch der Fall Guttenberg, ein Verteidigungsminister, der wie ein Schuljunge beim Mogeln erwischt wird und sich auch noch wie ein erwischter Schuljunge verhält - das war schon rechtschaffen peinlich. Es hat aber nicht gereicht, um unsere geknickten europäischen Partner wieder aufzurichten. Wirkungsvoller wäre vielleicht mal wieder so etwas wie eine handfeste Regierungskrise: Parteispenden, mehr Korruption oder vielleicht eine Vertrauensfrage? Besser noch: Gefälschte Wachstumszahlen?" *'Presseschleuder.com: 'Fußnoten in der Werbung erzeugen einen deutlichen Hautgout "Der Fußnote wurde in letzter Zeit ganz außerordentliche mediale Aufmerksamkeit zuteil. Es waren die Dissertationen von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, Silvana Koch-Mehrin, Veronika Saß oder Johannes Hahn, welche die Konzentration vom eigentlichen Haupttext aufs Marginale lenkte. Auf Plattformen wie GuttenPlag Wiki oder VroniPlag Wiki avancierte die ganz und gar bodenständige Fußnote zum glamourösen Hauptakt im Scheinwerferlicht." ---- 26. Mai 2011 *'Deutscher Bundestag:' Bundesregierung: Debatte über wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten erforderlich "Die Bundesregierung hält eine Debatte über eventuelle Änderungen bei den existierenden Maßnahmen und Regelungen gegen wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten für erforderlich. In ihrer Antwort (17/5455) auf eine Kleine Anfrage der Fraktion Bündnis 90/Die Grünen (17/5161) schreibt sie, die Wissenschaft in Deutschland verfüge über geeignete Foren für eine solche Debatte." *'firmenpresse:' iX stellt Plagiaterkennungssysteme auf den Prüfstand / Software gibt erste Hinweise auf "geklaute" Texte "Keines der Systeme fand so viel wie die GuttenPlag-Gruppe, zudem variierten die angegebenen Prozentzahlen und Fundstellen durchaus vonTag zu Tag." *'interpol.tv:' Nehmt sie auseinander (Fred Kowasch) "Der Vorwurf des »Denunziantentums« ist schnell erhoben. Vor allem, wenn man sich profilieren will. Er trifft guttenplag und vroniplag. Was die Kritiker nervt, was sie aufregt, müsste in einer offenen Gesellschaft ein ganz normaler Vorgang sein. Da werden als eigenständig bezeichnete Doktorarbeiten auf ihre Eigenständigkeit hin überprüft. Dass sich dabei der ein oder andere FDP-Berufspolitiker im Netz des Betruges verfängt, mag Zufall sein. Eine »Kampagne« ist es jedenfalls nicht." *'Oberbayrisches Volksblatt:' Christian Müllers als JU-Kreischef bestätigt "Müllers entgegnete darauf mit dem Verweis auf zahlreiche Veranstaltungen, wie die JU-Kampagne gegen eine frühere Sperrstunde und die gut besuchte Pro-Guttenberg-Demonstration auf dem Max-Josefs-Platz in Rosenheim, bei der über 600 Unterschriften gesammelt wurden." *'Pressemappe:' iX stellt Plagiaterkennungssysteme auf den Prüfstand Software gibt erste Hinweise auf "geklaute" Texte "Die Berliner Hochschule für Technik und Wirtschaft (HTW Berlin) testet seit Jahren Plagiaterkennungssysteme und hat die fünf besten auf die Guttenberg-Dissertation angesetzt: PlagAware, Turnitin/iThenticate, Ephorus, PlagScan und Urkund. Die Ergebnisse wurden anschließend mit denen des GuttenPlagWiki verglichen." *'Saarbrücker Zeitung:' Hochschulrektoren der Republik ziehen Kosequenzen aus dem Fall Guttenberg (Pascal Becher) "Der Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat den Stein unfreiwillig ins Rollen gebracht. Nach der Plagiatsaffäre um den gefallenen Politstar der CSU reicht es der Bonner Hochschulrektorenkonferenz (HRK). Sie will den Doktoranden künftig genauer auf die Finger schauen. Die HRK ist das Sprachrohr der deutschen Hochschulen. Deren Präsidentin, Professor Margret Wintermantel, will, dass alle Doktoranden eidesstattliche Erklärungen abgeben, also rechtskräftig versichern, dass sie nicht bei anderen Wissenschaftlern abgeschrieben haben. Doch damit nicht genug: Promovierende sollten künftig auch regelmäßig über die Fortschritte ihrer Arbeit berichten und die Hochschulen sollten darüber nachdenken, ob sie gerade bei externen Promotionen, wie im Falle Guttenberg, genauer hinschauen könnten, so die HRK-Präsidentin Wintermantel." *'SPIEGEL ONLINE: '"Wow, Fernsehen war mal intellektuell" (Das Interview führte Peter Luley) "SPIEGEL ONLINE: »Die jüngsten großen Enthüllungen gingen allerdings vom Internet aus, siehe Wikileaks und Guttenplag. Wie wichtig kann da das Fernsehen noch sein?«''' Reschke:' »Gut, bei Wikileaks wurden Informationen zunächst an eine Internet-Plattform gegeben. Aber einschätzen und bewerten mussten das doch wieder Journalisten. Enthüllung ist aber auch nicht das einzig Entscheidende für ein Magazin wie unseres. Das Kerngeschäft ist, Hintergründe zu vermitteln.«" ---- 25. Mai 2011 *'CESKAP ZIZE.CZ:' Opsaná diplomka poslance Svobody: Co všichni ti oponenti dělají? "Co studijní výsledky? 'Nevylučuji, že jsem použil některé pasáže, ale odpověď vám mohu dát, až si to prostuduji,' řekl poslanec Svoboda Aktuálně.cz a vzal si několik dní na promyšlenou. A zástupci školy se od Svobodovy práce dokonce distancovali: 'Toto jednání bylo vůči naší škole nefér, jednoznačně ho odsuzujeme a mělo by působit jako odstrašující příklad,' stojí v jejich stanovisku. Pomiňme osobní ostudu páně Svobody, který by podle německého vzoru Guttenberg – bez Guttenberga měl rezignovat, jako německý ministr stáhnout ocas a pádit mimo Poslaneckou sněmovnu." *'DERWESTEN:' Satire-Seite bietet Titelkauf - Ohne Anstrengung zum Doktortitel (Dinah Büssow) "Guttenberg, Koch-Mehrin: Der Dr.-Titel ist ins Gerede gekommen. Auf der Suche nach einem falschen Abizeugnis oder Doktortitel landen Internetnutzer schnell auf der Internet-Seite www.titel-kaufen.de 'Alles Satire', sagt deren Initiator." *'interpol.tv:' Die Plagiatsjäger halten die Politiker auf Trab "Die 'Plagiatsjäger' halten die Politiker auf Trab. Wer ist der Nächste, der über seinen ergaunerten Doktortitel stolpert?! Suchen, finden, stürzen - Einblicke in die mühsame Arbeit im Dienste der Wissenschaft. 'Den Ruf der Politik verbessern'. Die Nominierung zum Grimme Online Award gibt es schon. Wann folgt die Bundesverdienstkreuzübergabe??" *'Stern.de:' Zusammen ist man weniger allein "Der neue ''stern erzählt diese Woche in seiner Titelgeschichte von der Macht der Schwärme. Wie der Einzelne durch wenig Klicks eine Bewegung entfachen kann und wie sich so der Bürgerwille auch im echten Leben Bahn bricht - in Nordafrika, Arabien und auch bei uns in Europa." Video *'TV Spielfilm:' Die Nominierten 2011 Alle zum Grimme Online Award 2011 nominierten Websites im Überblick - GuttenPlag Wiki de.guttenplag.wikia.com ---- 24. Mai 2011 *'B2B': Uni Bonn prüft kurzfristig Plagiatsverdacht gegen FDP-Politiker. Bericht soll binnen drei Wochen vorliegen (dapd) – "Die Universität Bonn will möglichst rasch über die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen die Doktorarbeit des Europa-Abgeordneten Jorgo Chatzimarkakis (FDP) entscheiden. ... Die Plagiatsfahnder von »VroniPlag« wollen inzwischen auf über 55 Prozent der Seiten von Chatzimarkakis' Doktorarbeit Plagiate gefunden haben.“ *'GERMANIA ONLINE: Russland:' Цу Гуттенберг: защита докторской репутации "Специально для этих целей был создан портал GuttenPlag Wiki, где постранично приводятся примеры заимствований. Результат ошеломил всех: плагиат обнаружили на 70% страницнаучной работы цу Гуттенберга. Так например, министр скопировал несколько абзацов из статьи политолога Барбары Ценпфенниг в газете Frankfurter Allgemeine от 1997 года, не указав источник. »Нам приятно, что нас цитируют«, – иронизируют в издании. Помимо этого, политик заказал в научной службе Бундестага несколько рефератов, которые потом полностью присовокупил к своему труду." *'RAESON, Dänemark:' Tyskland: Guttenbergs afgang medfører politikerlede (Kim B. Olsen) "Forsvarsministeren affejede i første omgang alle beskyldninger som absurde. Imens arbejdede GuttenPlag dag og nat på at finde nye tekststykker, som kunne vække mistanke. På dagen for Guttenbergs afgang annoncerede GuttenPlag at have fundet tegn på plagiering på 324 ud af afhandlingens i alt 393 sider. Altså over 82 procent." *'DER TAGESSPIEGEL': Leserkommentar - Fall Guttenberg: Prüfungskommission hat versagt "Unser Leser Prof. Dr. Ing. Peter Marx nimmt sich die Promotionsordnung der Rechtswissenschaftlichen Fakultät der Uni Bayreuth vor, um das Versagen der Prüfungskommission im Fall zu Guttenberg zu belegen." *'Saarbrücker Zeitung:' Prüfungsordnung auf dem Prüfstand (Pascal Becher) "Hochschulrektoren der Republik ziehen Konsequenzen aus dem Fall Guttenberg" *'Spiegel.de:' Gutachten erhärtet Plagiatsverdacht "Das »Gutachten zur Einhaltung guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis« umfasst 37 Seiten und erinnert im Stil an die Aufarbeitung der plagiierten Doktorarbeiten von Ex-Verteidigungsminster Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) im GuttenPlag Wiki, sowie von Silvana Koch-Mehrin (FDP) und der Stoiber-Tochter Veronika Saß im VroniPlag Wiki." *'ZEIT ONLINE:' Wenn die akademische Würde futsch ist (Herrmann Horstkotte) "»Die Verleihung eines Titels hebt den dadurch Ausgezeichneten bei weitem nicht in dem Grade, wie ihn die Entziehung herabsetzt.« Das bemerkte der Rechtsprofessor Paul Laband schon vor gut hundert Jahren. Nach dem Rücktritt des Verteidigungsministers zu Guttenberg erwies sich die volle Tragweite des Satzes neuerdings wieder im Fall einer Frankfurter Kunstprofessorin: Knapp eine Woche nach dem Bericht auf ZEIT ONLINE über ihre plagiierte Doktorarbeit verlor sie die Lehrbefugnis an der Fachhochschule der Mainmetropole" ---- 23. Mai 2011 *'derStandard, Österreich:' Gutachten: Johannes Hahn hat sich Doktortitel "erschlichen" (Lisa Aigner) "Das Gutachten von Plagiatsjäger Stefan Weber ergab, dass insgesamt 16,7 Prozent der Gesamtzeilenanzahl der Arbeit von Wissenschaftsminister Johannes Hahn (ÖVP) plagiiert wurden. Weber hat in seinem Gutachten 76 Plagiatsfragmente auf 64 Seiten gefunden, insgesamt hat die Dissertation 254 Seiten. Teilweise habe Weber seitenweise abgeschriebene, nicht gekennzeichnete Zitate gefunden, so der Grüne Peter Pilz bei der Präsentation des Gutachtens." *'FINACIAL NEWS:' The tragedy of "Herr zu Googleberg" (Giles Turner) "It seems that Guttenberg, now called zu Googleberg by the German press, failed miserably in managing either one, let alone both. But while I was choosing between trying to understand the concept of Gesinnungsethik and choosing another glass of Riesling, my companion informed me the problem was not about the ethics of plagiarism, but about how the perpetrators are being apprehended." *'Erbloggtes (Blog)' Plagiatsforschung abseits des Medieninteresses – langwierige Detektivarbeit - "Die seit 2004 in der Wikipedia unter dem Pseudonym WiseWoman Aktive trat schon im Februar 2011 den »Plagiatsjägern« von GuttenPlag und PlagiPedi bei und ist seit Mitte April bei VroniPlag mit von der Partie, wo sie sich jüngst auch über einen Plagiatsfall an ihrer eigenen Hochschule zu Wort meldete. Kurz nach ihrem Beitritt zu VroniPlag ging sie mit dem Trend dieser Tage und eröffnete am 17. April 2011 ein weiteres, kleines, privates Plagiatswiki. Abseits der üblichen Aufregung ist sie bisher die einzige Mitarbeiterin dieses Projekts, das nicht die geistigen Diebstähle eines schillernden Politikers untersuchen soll, sondern eines schillernden Wissenschaftlers:" *'morgenweb.de:' Plagiatsvorwürfe: Abgeordnete sollten möglichst anständig sein (Erhard P. Broszio) "Die Abwehrstrategien der überprüften Doktoren sind durchaus unterschiedlich, eventuell wegen ihrer jeweiligen Situation oder ihrer Persönlichkeit; vielleicht auch, weil sie von »Vorgängern« gelernt haben. So hatte Freiherr zu Guttenberg im Verlauf Behauptungen aufgestellt, die ihn zusätzlich angreifbar machten, während die Vizepräsidentin des Europaparlaments Dr. Koch-Mehrin beharrlich zu den Vorwürfen schwieg, was eher als 'cool' zu werten wäre." *'the Trumpet.com:' Guttenberg Returns!! (Ron Fraser) "With the dust hardly settled on the leftists’ efforts to publicize apparent plagiarizing in Baron Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg’s doctoral thesis resulting in his voluntary stepping aside from all political offices, his imminent return to politics is already being forecast by the German press. He is being especially encouraged to do so by party colleagues." *'Walker's World:' Walker's World: Yes, we camp (Martin Walker) "This year, the popular Minister of Defense Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg, was forced to resign his post after he was found to have taken large sections of his Bayreuth University doctoral thesis from other people's work, including newspaper articles, without having sourced the information." *'Walsroder Zeitung:' Plagiatsjäger: Konservative nicht bevorzugtes Ziel "Recherchen des Internetportals »GuttenPlag« hatten den CSU-Politiker Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg in arge Bedrängnis gebracht - schließlich trat er von seinen Ämtern zurück." - siehe auch WEB.de und nq online *'Welt Online': FDP will Identität von Plagiatsjägern wissen (dapd/jm) "Der FDP-Europaabgeordnete Lambsdorff kritisiert die ungeprüfte, anonyme Veröffentlichung von Plagiatsvorwürfen im Netz. Er nimmt den ins Visier geratenen Chatzimarkakis in Schutz." *'Wiener Zeitung': "Johannes Hahn ist ein Viertel Guttenberg" (Katharina Schmidt) "Johannes Hahn hat sauberer gearbeitet als Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Dennoch soll der ehemalige Wissenschaftsminister und nunmehrige EU-Regionalkommissar auf 25 Prozent der Seiten seiner Dissertation plagiiert haben. Ein entsprechendes Gutachten von Plagiatsjäger Stefan Weber hat der grüne Sicherheitssprecher Peter Pilz am Montag präsentiert." ---- 22. Mai 2011 Berichte von heute zum Interview in der Frankfurter Rundschau vom 20.05.2011: DeutscheRSSnews, Rhein-Zeitung, Osterländer Rundschau - OsterlandSonntag, techfieber NETWORK *'Berliner Kurier:' Die Jäger der falschen Doktoren (Dimitri Soibel) "Wie arbeiten die Plagiatswächter? 'Ein Tag, nachdem die ersten Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen zu Guttenberg auftauchten, entstand bei uns die Gruppe «GuttenPlag-Wiki»', erzählt Tim Bartel. 'Hier begannen dutzende ehrenamtliche Nutzer damit, seine Doktorarbeit auf weitere abgeschriebene Textteile durchzuforsten.'" *'Stuttgarter Zeitung:' Don Giovanni und sein Erbe (Mirko Weber] "Wie es hierzulande um Schein und Sein auf höherer gesellschaftliche Ebene unter anderem bestellt sein kann, hat die Causa Guttenberg gezeigt. Mittlerweile ist der zeitweise schon selbstverständlich fürs zweithöchste Staatsamt gehandelte Mann als relativer geistiger Bankrotteur entlarvt. Andererseits galt, dass wer vor einem halben Jahr leise etwas gegen den Inszenierungsstil des Barons und schon früher erkennbare Blendetechniken einwenden mochte, leicht unter Querulantenverdacht kam." ---- 21. Mai 2011 Medienberichte mit gleichlautendem Inhalt''' "Plagiatsjäger: Konservative nicht bevorzugtes Ziel": ' Bezug auf Interview in der Frankfurter Rundschau vom 20.05.2011 Aachener Nachrichten Online, Aachener Zeitung, Abendzeitung München, Ahlener Zeitung , Allgemeine Zeitung Mainz , Augsburger Allgemeine , Baden Online, Badische Zeitung , Berliner Morgenpost, Bocholter-Borkener Volksblatt, Borkener Zeitung , CIO, Dnews, Dewezet.de, , FOCUS Online , inFranken.de , n-tv.de NACHRICHTEN, Frankfurter Neue Presse, Fuldaer Zeitung , General-Anzeiger, Gießener Allgemeine, Gießener Anzeiger, Goslarsche Zeitung, Ibbenbürener Volkszeitung, Kreis-Anzeiger, Landes-Zeitung.de, Landeszeitung für die Lüneburger Heide, Lausitzer Rundschau, Lauterbacher Anzeiger , Lübecker Nachrichten, Main-Netz , Main-Spitze, Mindener Tageblatt , Mitteldeutsche Zeitung , Morgenweb, Münsterländische Volkszeitung, Nassauische Neue Presse, Neue Osnabrücker Zeitung, Nordbayern.de, Nordwest-Zeitung, Oldenburgische Volkszeitung, news.de, n-tv.de NACHRICHTEN, Ostsee Zeitung , Reutlinger General-Anzeiger, Rhein Zeitung , Gelnhäuser Tageblatt, Saarbrücker Zeitung, Schaumburger Zeitung, Schwäbische Zeitung, solinger-tageblatt.de, STERN.DE, Stuttgarter Nachrichten, Stuttgarter Zeitung, suedkurier.de , Uetersener Nachrichten, Usinger Anzeiger, Vlothoer Anzeiger, Volksstimme, Weinheimer Nachrichten - Odenwälder Zeitung , WELT ONLINE , WESER-KURIER online, Westdeutsche Zeitung , Westfälische Nachrichten , Wiesbadener Kurier, Wiesbadener Tagblatt, Wirtschaft.com, Wormser Zeitung, ZEIT ONLINE *'biaMag, Türkei:' İnternet Toplumsal Muhalefete Yeni Araçlar Sağlıyor (Nihat Halici) – "GuttenPlag ekibinden "görüş farklılıkları" nedeniyle ayrılan (Tanıdık geliyor mu?)" *'Erbloggtes (Blog): Plagiatsvertuschung an der HTW Berlin – "Am Donnerstag, 19.05.2011, berichtete der Thomas Simeon in seinem Kurs »Kommunikationssoziologie« über einen von der Hochschulleitung der HTW vertuschten Plagiatsfall, in dem ein Professor einen Text von einem Studenten plagiiert habe .... Besondere Brisanz erhält dieser Fall dadurch, dass die bekannte Plagiatsforscherin Debora Weber-Wulff, die an der HTW das »Portal Plagiat« unterhält und unter dem Namen WiseWoman in den PlagiatsWikis VroniPlag und GuttenPlag aktiv ist, nach der ZDF-Sendung »Frontal 21« (am 17.05.2011) im Chat gefragt wurde, was sie zu Gerüchten über einen Plagiatsfall an der HTW sagen könne. Weber-Wulff äußerte sich, so Simeon, nur zurückhaltend und schrieb auf Nachfragen hin: »''Ich darf als Beamtin zu gewissen Vorgängen, von denen ich Kenntnis habe, mich nicht öffentlich äußern.«" - Allerdings hat WiseWoman etwas hier geschrieben zum "Fall". *'Dradio Wissen: Guttenberg - Das Plagiat und die Bibliotheken (Gespräch mit der Bibliotheksdirektorin Dr. Beate Tröger, Uni Münster) "Ganz analog stehen Ausgaben der 'Dissertation' aber auch in den deutschen Universitätsbibliotheken, dort sind sie zwar nicht mehr ausleihbar, aber immerhin kann dort nachgelesen werden, was einen Minister zu Fall brachte. Aber: Welche wissenschaftliche Bedeutung hat das Werk noch? Und: Gehört die 'Dissertation' des Freiherrn in den universitären Giftschrank oder ist sie eine schützenswerte Rarität?" *'NZZ, Schweiz:' Das Buch bleibt (Martin Meyer) "Forschte man früher während Stunden, ja Tagen nach einem Zitat von Karl Marx, so wird es inzwischen in Sekunden geliefert. Dass der Baron Guttenberg – wohl eher: sein Ghostwriter – erst nach der Ära Gutenberg ertappt werden konnte, fällt dabei unter die Rubrik «collateral individual damage»." *'sueddeutsche.de:' Plagiatsjäger: Konservattive nicht bevorzugtes Ziel'' "Recherchen des Internetportals «GuttenPlag» hatten den CSU-Politiker Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg in arge Bedrängnis gebracht - schließlich trat er von seinen Ämtern zurück. ... Das Internetprojekt «GuttenPlag Wiki» ist für den Grimme Online Award nominiert. Sollte das Portal den Preis gewinnen, wollen die Aktivisten einen Stellvertreter zur Verleihung schicken."'' *'taz.de:' Unterwegs mit einem Plagiatsjäger. Suchen, finden, stürzen (Nicola Schwarzmaier) – „Auf dem Dachboden des Einfamilienhauses hat er sein Büro. Auf dem Schreibtisch sechs Kaffeetassen, vier Apfelsaftflaschen, eine zweite Tastatur, vier Golfbälle, Papiertaschentücher, eine Glühbirne. 'Es schaut nach rastloser Arbeit aus,' sagt er. Hier jagt Goali Plagiate. Und ich darf heute mit auf die Jagd.“ *'taz.de:' Nur Genies schreiben den "Dr." selbst (Markus Mähler) "Folglich müsse jeder abschreiben, der sich unter der Genieebene herum quäle. 'Das geht intelligent oder wie im Fall Guttenberg fahrlässig blöde.' Schneyder selbst benötigte nach eigenen Angaben für seine Disseration 14 Tage." ---- 20. Mai 2011 Frankfurter Rundschau - Interview mit PlagDoc: Gespräch mit zwei Plagiatsjägern: „Den Ruf der Politik verbessern“ (Viktor Funk, Felix Helbig) "Das Ziel der Plagiatsjäger sind sind höhere wissenschaftliche Standards - nicht Rücktritte von Politikern. Im Gespräch mit der FR sagen zwei Jäger, was sie sonst noch umtreibt." *'Deutsches Ärzteblatt': Plagiate in der Wissenschaft: Weitgehend totgeschwiegen (Vera Zylka-Menhorn, Birgit Hibbeler, Thomas Gerst) – "Befragung des Deutschen Ärzteblattes zur Häufigkeit von Plagiaten an den medizinischen Fakultäten. Gespräch mit der Plagiatforscherin Debora Weber-Wulff. Die Rolle von wissenschaftlichen Beratern ('Ghostwriting') ... Die universitäre Betreuung Promovierender ist defizitär" (Deutsches Ärzteblatt 108, Heft 20, 20. Mai 2011, S. A1108-A1112 (PDF der Druckfassung). *'Germania Online Russland:' Степень недоверия "Стремление уличить политиков в научном мошенничестве напоминает небольшую революцию: за несколько месяцев во всемирной паутине появились сразу несколько порталов, где сегодня проверяют диссертации более 200 кандидатов наук. Основной костяк сотрудников сайтов Guttenplag-Wiki, PlagiPedi и VroniPlag Wiki составляют преподаватели вузов, аспиранты и студенты. То есть люди, лично заинтересованные в том, чтобы Германия в один прекрасный день не скатилась до продажи дипломов в подземных переходах." *'Hamburger Abendblatt:' Das Internet und seine Schwarmintelligenz (Wolfgang Hoffmann-Riem) "ohne die Plattform GuttenPlag Wiki wäre Freiherr zu Guttenberg noch Minister und politischer Hoffnungsträger für viele. Aufgedeckt hat sein doppeltes Spiel mit der Wahrheit ein einzelner Wissenschaftler; das Ausmaß der Täuschungen aber ist erst durch das Recherchieren (die netzbasierte Kollaboration) von Hunderten durchschaubar geworden. ... Wer Guttenbergs Charme und Chuzpe erlegen war, wird vielleicht geneigt sein, ihn als Verfolgten von Plagiatsjägern zu heroisieren. Diejenigen, die sich an der Aufdeckung der Täuschung beteiligt haben, werden schon als moderne Blockwarte stigmatisiert. Blockwarte haben privates Verhalten etwa von Nachbarn denunziert. Ist die Aufklärung einer gravierenden Täuschung durch einen die Öffentlichkeit stets virtuos nutzenden, sie aber jetzt irreführenden prominenten Politiker auch nur ansatzweise damit vergleichbar? Darf vor dem Hintergrund des aufgedeckten Bluffs nicht auch gefragt werden, ob hier vielleicht ein Muster sichtbar geworden ist, das auch anderes Handeln des Ministers prägte?" *'jetzt.de / Süddeutsche Zeitung:' Gehört Schummeln zum Studium? (pierre-jarawan) "Der Soziologe Sebastian Sattler beschreibt in seiner Abschlussarbeit Fakten und Gründe rund um das Thema »Plagiate in Hausarbeiten«. Seine Zahlen sind mindestens bedenklich." *'Journal Frankfurt:' Plagiats-Professorin hat gekündigt "Die Professorin der Fachhochschule, die einen auf »zu Guttenberg« gemacht hat, hat gekündigt. Für die Fachhochschule ist der Plagiatsfall somit abgeschlossen. Von weiteren Untersuchung wird abgesehen." *'Nordkurier:' Gutachter sind auf Plagiate aufmerksam geworden "Durch die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen prominente Politiker wie Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg oder Silvana Koch-Mehrin ist wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten plötzlich in aller Munde." *'OPINIO:' Mein neur Beruf - PLAGIATOR (Roberto Bianco) "Zuerst wird der Fall Guttenberg bekannt. Ein Kandidat der CSU, der es immerhin bis zum Minister gebracht hat. Die Universität Bayreuth bescheinigt ihm systematische Täuschung bei der Doktorarbeit. ... Brauche ich dazu einen Doktortitel? NEIN. Für die Mehrheit der Berufe benötige ich in Deutschland KEINEN Doktortitel. Für den Eintritt in eine Partei auch nicht. Um mich ins Parlament wählen zu lassen muss ich auch kein Doktor sein. Was soll das Gehabe eigentlich?" *'scharf links:' Theodor Baron zu Guttenberg war nur der Anfang (Monika Dumont) "Wie gut dass es das Internet gibt, so können wir nachforschen, wer seine Doktorarbeit selber geschrieben hat und daran selbstständig gearbeitet. ... Es ist nicht nur ein Betrug, sondern auch eine Diffamierung der ehrlich erarbeiteten Doktorarbeiten." *'VDI nachrichten:' Clever kopieren kann die Karriere fördern (Henning Zander) "Wenn 'clever' bedeutet, dass es nicht auffliegt, dann sicher nicht“, sagt Petra Wüst, Coach und Trainerin für Karrierefragen aus Basel. 'Lügen und Schummeleien fliegen langfristig immer auf und werden publik – wie wir am Fall zu Guttenberg gesehen haben.' An diesem Beispiel des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers habe man gesehen, wie groß der persönliche Imageschaden sein könne – ein Risiko, das sich nicht lohne. ... Letztendlich hätte Herr zu Guttenberg so viel abschreiben können, wie er möchte. Wenn er alles nach den Vorschriften deklariert hätte, hätte nie jemand von einem Plagiat gesprochen', sagt Vogel. Vielleicht wäre die Doktorarbeit nicht so originell geworden. Doch für den Doktortitel hätte es womöglich doch gereicht." ---- 19. Mai 2011 *'Bayrischer Rundfunk Bayern2:' GuttenPlag Wiki & Co. - Wer sind die Plagiatsjäger im Internet? "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs Rücktritt war auch auf ihre Arbeit zurückzuführen: Die anonymen Mitarbeiter der Internetseite GuttenPlag haben gezeigt, wie viele Seiten in seiner Doktorarbeit als Plagiat gelten müssen. Was treibt die Jäger eigentlich an, die sich immer mehr Doktorarbeiten vornehmen?" Audio *'Märkische Allgemeine:' Plagiatoren am Pranger - Seit Guttenplag machen immer mehr Plagiatswikis Jagd auf Prominente (Rüdiger Braun) "Vorbild für „Vroniplag“ war der bekannte „Guttenplag“, vor dem Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg schließlich in die Knie gehen musste." *'Münsterländische Volkszeitung:' Münsteraner im Visier der Plagiatsjäger (Karin Völker) "Die Täuschungsversuche bei Promotionen und schärfen auch die Wachsamkeit an den Hochschulen. „Das Rektorat der Universität Münster hat den Fakultäten und Fachbereichen nun ausdrücklich die Nutzung einer Software ans Herz gelegt, mit der Plagiate in Dissertationen aufgespürt werden können." *'WELT ONLINE:' Tränen und Frischkäse (Merlin Scholz) "Eine große Kunst ist es allerdings, virtuelle Schwärme in die Realität zu transportieren, um die (vermeintlich) gemeinsame Sache auch "in echt" voranzutreiben. Dass das funktionieren kann, zeigen die Proteste im Nahen Osten. Ohne Twitter, Facebook und Youtube wären wohl keine Massen auf die Straßen und Plätze gegangen. Dass das Ganze aber auch in die Hose gehen kann, haben die Demos für den gescheiterten Minister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg dokumentiert. Mehr als einer halben Million Gefällt-mir-Klicker standen ein paar einsame Guttenberg-Jünger bei den angemeldeten Kundgebungen gegenüber." *'Youtube.com': Prof. Dr. Thomas Simeon (HTW Berlin) über Plagiatsskandale, Handhabungen und Konsequenzen – Prof. Dr. Thomas Simeon berichtet über Plagiatsvorwürfe an der Hochschule für Technik und Wirtschaft Berlin. Das Video stammt aus dem Kurs "Kommunikationssoziologie" vom 19. Mai 2011. Simeon berichtet vor Studenten über einen Plagiatsfall an der HTW, in dem ein Professor einen Text aus der Studienarbeit eines Studenten plagiierte und nur mit einer Rüge bedacht wurde. „''Es gibt ja auch berühmte Plagiatsjägerinnen, hier, an dieser Hochschule, die haben über alle anderen Plagiate erzählt, aber nicht darüber''.“ Simeon berichtet über die Androhung eines Disziplinarverfahrens von Seiten der HTW, wenn er mit dem Vorgang an die Öffentlichkeit gehe. Er verweist auf einen Chat-Auszug zu der Sendung Frontal21 (Aus Komma ist Semikolon geworden): Darin sollte die Dekanin Weber-Wulff sich dazu äußern, dass die Uni den Plagiatsfall nicht öffentlich gemacht hat. Simeon spricht auch über Wissenschaftsfreiheit und Öffentlichkeit, Betrug (auch wenn der Plagiator sich nur ideelle Vorteile verschaffe) und Strafvereitelung im Amt. Abschließend sagt er zu den Studenten: „''Sie können das sozusagen, ich weiß nicht, bei You Tube ins Netz stellen''.“ Siehe hierzu eine Stellungnahme von Prof. Weber-Wulff: WiseWoman/HTW-Fall (kr) ---- 18. Mai 2011 *'CIO:' Social Media schafft neue Spielregeln (Hartmut Lüerßen) "Denn nicht nur die Reaktionszeit schrumpft, wie sich am Beispiel der Plagiatsaffäre von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg gut nachvollziehen lässt. Erstens: Wenn eine Resonanz erzeugt ist, ist es schwer gegenzusteuern. Unternehmen benötigen klare Vorgehensweisen für die Krisenkommunikation in verschiedenen Konstellationen und Phasen. In einer Frühphase kann es sehr sinnvoll sein, den Kontakt zu suchen und das Problem im direkten Dialog zu klären. Die Taktik abstreiten und rausreden wurde im Fall Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg aufgedeckt und bestraft. Zweitens: Die Resonanzgeschwindigkeit wird oft unterschätzt. Innerhalb von wenigen Tagen haben sicherlich hunderte, wenn nicht Tausende auf die Suche nach kopierten Textstellen gemacht und diese im Wiki Guttenplag veröffentlicht." *'Deutschlandfunk': Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Professorin (Tobias Lübben) „Seit den Plagiatsvorwürfen gegen Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg reißen neue Fälle nicht ab. Nun ist eine Frankfurter Professorin an der Fachhochschule betroffen. Der Doktortitel wurde ihr nach Prüfung bereits aberkannt.“ *'FOCUS ONLINE:' Plagiate ohne Ende - Die unehrliche Gesellschaft (Mark T. Fliegauf) "Plagiate, Possen, Preisrückgaben – Zunehmender Leiistungsdruck und gesteigerter Ehrgeiz lassen die Frage aufkommen: Hat Ehrlichkeit als Tugend ausgedient? Transparente Intransparenz – damit beglückt uns Jorgo Chatzimarkakis. Denn der FDP-Abgeordnete im Europaparlament hat auf seiner Homepage transparent gemacht, dass Zitate in seiner Dissertation bisweilen dem gegenteiligen Kriterium unterliegen, weil sie »im Fließtext, nicht eingerückt und ohne Anführungszeichen, ausgewiesen durch Fußnote« eingefügt wurden. Sprich: Plagiat – wenngleich der minder schweren Sorte." *'Hamburger Abendblatt:' Wer abschreibt, der blendet und heuchelt (Stefan Weber) "Was ist so schlimm an einer Handvoll plagiierter Dissertationen, wenn in Deutschland jährlich rund 25 000 eingereicht werden? Und was ist eigentlich so schlimm an einem Plagiator, wenn er seinen Job gut macht, eloquent ist, gut aussieht und Menschen führen kann? Jeder Mensch macht doch mal Fehler, und es ist eigentlich nichts anderes als Beckmesserei, wenn man genüsslich die Fehler des anderen auflistet. Oder? Dies sind die Fragen, die derzeit in der Plagiatsdebatte gerne gestellt werden. Ich möchte sie um einige weitere ergänzen. Möchten Sie - angenommen, Sie sind ernsthaft erkrankt - von einem promovierten Mediziner behandelt werden, der sich seinen Doktortitel erschlichen hat? Oder möchten Sie, dass Ihr Kind im Bundeswehr-Einsatz unter einem Verteidigungsminister ist, der sich selbst eine »chaotische Arbeitsweise« attestiert und zugibt, den »Überblick verloren zu haben«? Und möchten Sie, dass Plagiatoren über die Zukunft Ihres Landes - also Ihre eigene Zukunft, etwa als Rentner, oder die Zukunft Ihrer Kinder - entscheiden?" *'Main Post:' Echte Freundschaften sind unbezahlbar "Mitglieder der Jungen Union... vermissen zu Guttenberg schmerzlich (...) Schmidt mag nicht an Guttenbergs Glaubwürdigkeit zweifeln: »Die Arbeit als Politiker war wirklich gut.« Stefan Böhm vermutet, dass der einst beliebteste Politiker Deutschlands einfach zu gut für die Politik gewesen sei. »Er hatte zu viele Neider.« Und auch das verbinde die JU-ler: Die Hoffnung auf eine baldige Rückkehr Guttenbergs in die Politik." *'KULTURTECHNO:' Zwei bizarre Copy-Right Fälle (Johannes Kreidler] "Und hier noch ein Fall von Pixelkunst, die grafische Aufbereitung des GuttenPlag: Danach folgt die Grafik der einzelnen Plagiate von Guttenberg *'Lajme, Albanien:' Gjahtarët e kopjeve në internet "Një rol të rëndësishëm për këtë zbulim kanë luajtur të ashtuquajturit gjahtarët e plagjiaturave në internet. Në platformat e internetit si »Plagipedi«, »GuttenPlag« apo »VroniPlag« ata kanë bashkuara forcat që të hetojnë së bashku doktoraturat e njerëzve publikë." *'radio eins (rbb):' Wer oder was treibt die Plagiatsjäger? "Sie haben die Plagiate von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, Silvana Koch-Mehrin und Edmund Stoibers Tochter Veronica aufgedeckt. Nun bringen sie offenbar auch den FDP-Europaabgeordnete Jorgo Chatzimarkakis zu Fall: Internetfahnder, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben, falsche Doktoren zu enttarnen. Eine von Ihnen ist die Berliner Informatik -Professorin Debora Weber-Wulff..." mp3 download *'ZEIT ONLINE:' Der weite Weg zum Doktor (Wiebke Brüggemann) "Von Einzelfällen abgesehen, hat jeder, der einen Doktortitel trägt, einen langen und steinigen Weg hinter sich. Hoffentlich schaden die aktuellen Skandale der öffentlichen Anerkennung des akademischen Grades nicht. Der Respekt für die Arbeit, die hinter dem Titel steckt, sollte gewahrt bleiben, damit die Würde des Doktortitels keinen Schaden nimmt." ---- 17. Mai 2011 *'Bayrischer Rundfunk:' "Keine Disziplin unter Generalverdacht stellen" (Godehard Ruppert, Präsident der Universität Bayern im Interview) "Die Plagiats-Affären um zu Guttenberg und Saß treibt die bayerischen Universitäten weiterhin um. Godehard Ruppert, Präsident der Universität Bayern, äussert sich im Interview über Qualitätsstandards und ob Juristen besonders anfällig für Plaigiate sind." *'CARTA': Bissinger:Warum Journalisten auch als "Täter gefragt sein können "Nachbemerkung: Was wir gerade in der Causa Guttenberg bewundern durften, die friedliche Kooperation, ja, sogar die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Print und Internet könnte als Muster für die Zukunft taugen. Da traten erstmals wie in guten alten Zeiten SPIEGEL und Stern auf der einen und BILD und Welt auf der anderen Seite gegeneinander an. In bester „Täter“-Manier. Und das Internet führte mit seiner ausgereiften Suchmaschinentechnik exemplarisch das ganze Ausmaß des Täuschungsmanövers vor. Wenn das nicht Mut macht." *'Deutschlandfunk': „Plagiate sind ansteckend“ (Sebastian Sattler im Gespräch mit Sandra Pfister) Der Soziologe Sebastian Sattler untersuchte Hausarbeiten auf Betrugsfälle: „Wenn Studenten merken, dass in ihrem Umfeld mit Erfolg plagiiert wird, steigert das auch ihre Bereitschaft, selber abzuschreiben.“ - MP3. *'taz.de:' Ist der Dr. wieder was wert? "Dabei gebe es eine Reihe von Neidern, die Andeutungen machen, meint Debora Weber-Wulff. Die Professorin für Medieninformatik beschäftigt sich mit Plagiaten in der Wissenschaft: "Zur Zeit gibt es eine Flut von Hinweisen auf Doktorarbeiten von Managern. Gerade in der Wirtschaft wird sehr viel Wert auf Titel gegeben und Manager sind noch stärker in Versuchung zu schummeln als Politiker." " *'ZDF Frontal21:' (Vorankündigung der Sendung um 21 Uhr) Dreiste Täuscher, lasche Prüfer - Doktortitel leicht gemacht "Erst Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, jetzt Silvana Koch-Mehrin - die Plagiatsjäger im Internet entlarven mehr und mehr Copy-&-Paste-Arbeiten deutscher Politiker. Die sind danach ihren Doktortitel los und blossgestellt. Doch die Mängel im akademischen System bleiben" Frontal21 über Versäumnisse an deutschen Universitäten. Im anschliessenden Frontal21-Chat von 21.45 Uhr bis 22.30 Uhr kann mit Mitwirkenden des GuttenPlag Wiki und des VroniPlag Wiki gechattet werden. *'ZDF Frontal21-Interview:' Aus Komma ist Semikolon geworden ZDF Mediathek (Kay Meseberg) "Professor Debora Weber-Wulff erklärt im Frontal21-Interview, wie die Online-Fahndung nach Plagiaten funktioniert und die Prüfer anonymen Hinweisen nachgehen. Die Plagiats-Expertin versteht zudem nicht, warum Politiker wie Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, Silvana Koch-Mehrin und andere "einen Doktor-Titel nötig gehabt haben". Das Streben nach mehr Sozialprestige durch die Doktorwürde findet sie "affig"" *'zeitong.de:' Guttenberg-Ermittlungen dauern angeblich noch Wochen "So werde die umstrittene juristische Dissertation Guttenbergs, in der dieser etliche Fremdtexte zitiert haben soll, ohne dies kenntlich zu machen, von den Ermittlern genauestens untersucht und auf nicht erwähnte Quellen überprüft." *'Znam Li, Russland:' Ловци на плагиати плъзнаха в интернет "В разкриването на измамите в интернет съвсем целенасочено участват „ловци на плагиати". Те са се обединили в сайтоветеPlagiPedi, GuttenPlag илиVroniPlag." ---- 16. Mai 2011 *'Berliner Zeitung:' Meine kleinen Guttenbergs von der freien Universität Berlin (Götz Aly) "Es ist an der Zeit, dieses verantwortungslose Nichtstun, das hinter dem hochtrabenden Begriff "Hochschulautonomie" versteckt wird und sich in ineffizienter Selbstverwaltungsfolklore auslebt, zu beenden. Auf diesem Treibsand bauen Betrüger wie Guttenberg." *'Bild.de:' Wanka: Plagiatsfälle schaden Politik und Wissenschaft "Die Affären um gefälschte Doktorarbeiten haben aus Sicht von Niedersachsens Wissenschaftsministerin Johanna Wanka (CDU) das Vertrauen in Politik und Wissenschaft erschüttert." *'DoNews China:' 德网络纠察队专揭论文剽窃：两政客已辞职 一石激起千层浪，在随后的14天里，许 多德国网民自发加入了“剽窃纠察队”，寻找古滕贝格论文中涉嫌抄袭的蛛丝马迹。他们把找到的证据汇集到名为GuttenPlag 的“维基纠剽”网站，用数据和图表量化显示论文的抄袭程度。" *'FAZ.NET:' Jagd auf Plagiatoren - Die Scanner (Friederike Haupt) Empfehlenswerte Reportage *'meine stadt.de Jena:' Event: OpenHörsaal Vortrag “Wider dem Lügenbaron et al – das Projekt GuttenPlag” "Einen enormen Beitrag zur detaillierten Aufklärung der Geschehnisse, ohne den – so behaupten viele – ein Rücktritt Guttenbergs niemals stattgefunden hätte, lieferte dabei das ehrenamtlich betriebene Projekt GuttenPlag. Darin organisieren sich Freiwillige auf einer offenen Wikiseite, um die enorme Arbeit der Plagiatsdetektion auf den hunderten von Seiten bewältigen zu können. Einer der Mitarbeiter hat sich nun bereit erklärt uns zum Projekt GuttenPlag Rede & Antwort zu stehen. Die Veranstaltung beginnt um 19 Uhr und findet am Unicampus im CZ3 Raum 315 statt." *'Nachrichten.ch:' Deutsche Doktorendämmerung (Patrik Etschmayer) "Es ist eine Art Sport geworden, einer der mit gewissen Risiken für die Fairness verbunden ist, denn wenn Plagiatsjäger jemanden öffentlich verdächtigen, dann steht die Anschuldigung im Raum. Bestätigt sich der Verdacht nicht, verläuft die Suche einfach im Sand aber es erfolgt kein ebenso öffentlicher Freispruch und der Verdacht könnte hängen bleiben." *'Reutlinger General-Anzeiger:' Der Fall Guttenberg und die Suche nach der wahren Promotion (Manfred Präcklein und Karl-Heinz Reith) "Zunächst war im Fall von Guttenberg nur von einigen wenigen Plagiaten die Rede, doch die ehrenamtlichen Mitarbeiter des «Guttenplag-Wikis» trugen zahlreiche Stellen zusammen, wo Guttenberg abgekupfert haben könnte. «Plagiate gehen einfach nicht», sagt der anonym bleiben wollende Initiator der Nachrichtenagentur dpa. Dem Internet-Projekt gehe es nicht um persönliche Angriffe, sondern um die Qualität der wissenschaftlichen Arbeit. «Als Wissenschaftler und Studenten müssen wir schließlich selbst ordentlich arbeiten»." *'The European:' Die CSU und ihr Märchenprinz "Mir san mir" zieht nicht mehr (Florian Harlieb) "Ohne den nicht kopierbaren zu Guttenberg, auf Gedeih und Verderb vorerst Seehofer ausgeliefert, wird die Rückkehr zur bayerischen Alleinherrschaft aber kaum gelingen." *'ZEIT ONLINE': Bonner Nachsicht bei Plagiaten (Hermann Horstkotte) "Nun steht auch der FDP-Europapolitiker Georgios Chatzimarkakis unter Plagiatsverdacht. Die Uni Bonn ist gefragt - frühere Fälle entschied sie in bemerkenswert mildem Licht" In diesem Beitrag von grundsätzlicher Bedeutung geht es nicht nur um Chatzimarkakis, sondern auch um universitäre Beihilfe zur Bagatellisierung des Plagiarismus. ---- 15. Mai 2011 *'Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger:' Ein Raum für jede Grundfarbe (Ariane Fries) "Das blaue Zimmer zeigt hauptsächlich Handarbeiten. Viel Fingerfertigkeit beweist der Urheber eines kleinen Kästchens – und auch Humor. Plagiator Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg taucht darin auf: er scheint in einem Eimer zu verschwinden. Nur noch der Kopf ist zu sehen. Dazu ruft er aus: „Ich komme wieder“. Guttenberg also auf Wanderschaft oder als Gaukler der Wissenschaft? Oder hat er doch gar Sehnsucht? Vielleicht nach seiner Doktorarbeit? Oder seinem einstigen Amt? Alles ist irgendwie denkbar und natürlich pure Interpretation sowie Spekulation." *'Tagesspiegel:' Hoch geflogen, tief gefallen (Stefani Hergert] "Warum riskiert ein Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg seine so aussichtsreiche Karriere, indem er eine Doktorarbeit abgibt, die sich in großen Teilen an den Gedanken und Sätzen anderer bedient hat? (…) Auch Warren Buffett ist sich offenbar der Sprengkraft solcher Typen bewusst. Er hat ein simples Prinzip. Wer Leute einstellen wolle, achte auf drei Eigenschaften, sagte er einmal: Rechtschaffenheit, Intelligenz und Tatkraft. Wenn sie das Erste nicht hätten, wirkten die anderen beiden Eigenschaften vernichtend." *'taz.de:' Sprachgutachterin über Guttenbergs Plagiat: "Wer kann es gewesen sein?" (Sebastian Fischer im Interview mit Sprachgutachterin Gudrun Müller) "Gudrun Müller: Ich weiß nicht, ob bei der Doktorarbeit von Herrn zu Guttenberg wirklich ein Ghostwriter am Werk war oder ob es nicht doch eher ein zusammengestoppeltes Projekt ist. Es gibt in der Arbeit einen sehr gehobenen, ja gelehrten Stil, der sehr schwungvoll und in sich schlüssig ist. Und dann gibt es zwischendurch immer wieder Stilbrüche. Wo er fast ins Umgangssprachliche abzudriften droht. Deshalb wäre es natürlich interessant zu gucken: Wie schreibt Guttenberg denn in einer Klausur?" *'Wochenspiegel:' Wochenspiegel Mit Bericht zur Plagiatsaffäre Guttenberg -Beitrag in ARD Mediathek *'ZDF Kennzeichen Digital - Das Blog:' Kehrt! Was von Guttenberg bleibt'' (Stefan Raue) "Diese Legende vom genialen Politikhelden, der durch einen linken Professor aus Bremen aus dem Weg geräumt wurde, diese Legende wabert weiter sehr lebendig durch viele Köpfe, nicht nur in Kulmbach."'' ---- 14. Mai 2011 *'Berliner Morgenpost:' "Betrugsfälle auch in Zukunft nicht auszuschließen" "Causa Guttenberg Die Hochschulrektorenkonferenz (HRK) will aus den jüngsten Plagiatsvorwürfen Konsequenzen ziehen. Eine Analyse der aktuellen Fälle sei in Arbeit, sagte HRK-Präsidentin Margret Wintermantel im Deutschlandradio Kultur. Doktoranden sollten regelmäßig über die Fortschritte ihrer Arbeit berichten. Vielleicht müsse man gerade bei externen Promotionen, wie im Falle des Ex-Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU), genauer hinschauen, betonte Wintermantel." *'bildungsklick.de:' Der Fall Guttenberg und die Suche nach der wahren Promotion (Karl-Heinz Reith und Manfred Präcklein) "Konflikte um die Rechtmäßigkeit des begehrten Doktortitels finden sich immer wieder in der langen Universitätsgeschichte. Nicht selten landet der Streit um die Aberkennung des akademischen Grades auch vor dem Kadi, wie der Deutsche Anwaltsverein zu berichten weiß. Der Promotionsexperte und Münchner Wirtschaftsprofessor Manuel René Theisen geht davon aus, dass es bei bis zu 300 der rund 25 000 neuen Promotionen pro Jahr unredlich zugeht." *'derStandard.at:' "Erst planen dann plagiieren" (Christoph Prantner) "Ein deutscher Hochschulprofessor gibt Anleitung für unsichere Plagiatoren - Ein Standardwerk, das für manche (Ex-)Doktoren zu spät erscheint" *'Tagesspiegel:' Michael Kessler resümiert die Medienwoche "Gab es auch etwas, worüber Sie sich freuen konnten? Ja! GuttenPlag Wiki wurde für den Grimme-Online-Award nominiert. Ich hoffe, Herr Wulff lässt noch ein Bundesverdienstkreuz springen." *'Deutsche Welle:' "Die Wissenschaft ist unser höchstes Gut" (Nils Laumann und Arne Lichtenberg) Interview mit dem Plagiatssucher "Dr. Martin Klicken" - "Meine Erfahrung aus vergangenen Fällen des Wissenschaftsbetrugs zeigt auch, dass die Beschuldigten regelmäßig Einschüchterungstaktiken gegen diejenigen anstrengen, die sich an der Aufdeckung beteiligen. Dabei wird viel verleumdet, mit Schmutz geworfen, verklagt usw." (…) "Während meiner Arbeit mit wissenschaftlichen Veröffentlichungen habe ich gar nicht das Gefühl, zu kämpfen, eher zu suchen. Das mit dem "Kämpfen" ist ein ziemlich schlechtes Bild, das meines Erachtens gezielt zur Emotionalisierung und Martialisierung der Debatte eingestreut wurde. Es soll von inhaltlichen Fragen ablenken, die völlig losgelöst von der Identität der Helfer zu betrachten sind: Ist die Doktorarbeit eine Eigenleistung, oder wurde abgeschrieben?" *'Deutschlandfunk:' Guttenberg & Co. - Politiker als Plagiatoren (hier als MP3-Audio) (Hubert Maessen) "Der Skandal beginnt, wenn die Polizei ihm ein Ende macht. Das ist von Karl Kraus. Die aktuelle Abwandlung heißt: Der Skandal um das Abschreibungsobjekt Doktortitel wird noch schlimmer, wenn Guttenberg ihn erklärt. Er hat den Überblick über seine Quellen und Versatzstücke verloren, hat mit Dutzenden von Disketten hantiert, mit Schnipseln und Büchern, an verschiedenen Wohnsitzen, auf mehreren Computern, mit immer neuen Angängen. Eine chaotische Arbeitsweise nebst Überforderung attestiert dem Freiherrn seine Alma Mater Bayreuth, aber er gibt sie auch unumwunden zu. Sie ist seine Entschuldigung, sie soll die Wahrheit sein." *'Kurier Österreich:' : Plagiat: Doktor Google und Magistra copiae "Aber ist das ein rein deutsches Phänomen, sind sie an den Unis besonders unredlich, kupfern sie ab, wo sie nur können, während der akademische Rest in Europa jahrelang brav vor sich hinstuckt? "Ich habe da eine Vermutung", sagt Professor Doktor Wolfgang Löwer vom Institut für Öffentliches Recht der Universität Bonn. "Ich denke, der Grund, warum im Ausland kaum Fälle bekannt werden, ist schlichtweg, dass dort lange nicht so intensiv auf Plagiate geprüft wird, wie bei uns." Löwer erzählt auch gleich vom Fall eines Studenten, dem ein Plagiat nachgewiesen werden konnte, was eine niederländische Uni aber nicht hinderte, ihm dennoch ein Doktorat auszuhändigen." *'Radio96acht Bonn:' Guttenberg genauer betrachtet "Prof. Wolfgang Loewer ist externes Mitglied der von der Uni Bayreuth einberufenen Prüfungskommission und war am Freitag zu Gast im talkInn auf radio96acht Bonn. Der Richter am Verfassungsgerichtshof Nordrhein-Westfalen gehört darüber hinaus dem Ombudsmann-Gremium der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft an und gilt als Experte in Plagiatsfragen. Das komplette Interview gibt es hier nachzuhören:" *'Welt Online:' Was ist der Doktorhut noch wert? (Ileana Grabitz) "Ob sich zu Guttenberg, Koch-Mehrin & Co karrieretechnisch betrachtet je von den Plagiatsvorwürfen erholen, wird sich zeigen. Kienbaum-Berater Drosten zufolge könnte der Doktortitel von den aktuellen Vorfällen am Ende gar profitieren: Nachdem die zuständigen Universitäten so scharf reagiert hätten, sei zumindest klar geworden, dass man sich einen Doktor nicht erschummeln sollte. "Das ist eine Warnung an alle, die mit einem gekauften Titel liebäugeln - und ein großes Problem für all die, die bereits einen gefälschten Doktor im Lebenslauf stehen haben", sagt Drosten." ---- 13. Mai 2011 *'Abendzeitung:' Kehrtwenden (Angela Böhm) "Denn der Baron, der nach den Sternen griff und brutal abstürzte, will’s noch immer nicht kapieren, dass es vorbei ist. Demut, die er als Fahne vor sich hergetragen hatte, scheint er gar nicht zu kennen. Statt Ruhe zu geben und sich zu besinnen, strickt er offensichtlich schon wieder an seinem Comeback." *'Ahlener Zeitung:' "Mir fehlt jegliches Verständnis" - Politiker, Professoren, Plagiate (Peter Weerth) "'Mir fehlt jegliches Verständnis', bewertet Dr. Klaus Waldt das Verhalten zu Guttenbergs. 'Das ist ein Hammer. Und was der uns alles erzählt hat. Das ist dreist.' Der Zorn in der wissenschaftlichen Welt sei nur zu verständlich, sagt der Jurist, der Ende der 1960er Jahre in Münster promoviert hat. Der Uni Bayreuth sieht er allerdings auch nicht aus dem Schneider. Die habe 'zu 50 Prozent mit Schuld', sagt Waldt. Schließlich hätte der Schwindel viel früher auffliegen müssen." *'Berliner Morgenpost:' Berlins Unis verschärfen Promotionsordnung (Florian Kain und Christoph Wenzel) "Guttenberg, Koch-Mehrin, Saß – Berlins Universitäten reagieren auf die spektakulären Plagiatsaffären. Vorreiter ist dabei die HU. Mit eidesstattlichen Erklärungen und Computerprogrammen sollen Plagiate in Zukunft verhindert werden." *'Bild.de:' Was ist ein Doktor-Titel in Deutschland wert? "Ganz Deutschland rätselt, warum Politiker ihre Karriere aufs Spiel setzen, nur um einen hohen akademischen Titel tragen zu dürfen. Ist das wirklich so wichtig – was ist ein Doktor-Titel in Deutschland wert?" *'Deutsche Welle:' "Die Wissenschaft ist unser höchstes Gut" Nils Naumann im Interview mit Dr. Martin Klicken der bei GuttenPlag und VroniPlag mitarbeitet *'Deutschlandradio Kultur:' HRK Präsidentin mahnt nach Plagiatsfällen Konsequenzen an (Jan-Christoph Kitzler im Interview mit Margret Wintermantel) "Die aktuellen Plagiatsvorwürfe werden einer Analyse unterzogen, um entsprechende Folgerungen abzuleiten, sagt Margret Wintermantel, Präsidentin der Hochschulrektorenkonferenz. Auch in Zukunft seien Betrugsfälle jedoch nicht ganz zu vermeiden." *'Hamburger Abendblatt:' Jäger und Gejagte - Alles kommt raus! (Volker ter Haseborg) "Guttenberg wiesen die Internet-Jäger bislang Plagiate auf 371 von 393 Seiten nach. Bei Koch-Mehrin waren es 63 Plagiate auf 227 Seiten, bei Saß 190 auf 383 Seiten. Auf Grafiken, die wie Strichcodes aussahen, wurde der Schwindel dokumentiert. Das Grimme-Institut hat das Projekt jetzt für den Grimme-Online-Award nominiert." *'KITEKINTÓ Ungarn:' Már megint plágium - visítja a német sajtó (Anna Balog) "Még el sem csendesült a vihar Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg doktori disszertációja körül, már a következő politikus dolgozatát találta meg magának internetes "Guttenplag" gyülekezet" *'Manager Magazin': Doktortitel in der Wirtschaft (Von Kristian Klooß und Nils-Viktor Sorge) "Ihre und zahlreiche weitere Doktorarbeiten wollen die Plagiatsjäger von PlagPedi im Internet überprüfen." PlagPedi? PlagiPedi? Interessant! Im übrigen Interviewstatements der "Berliner Professorin für Medieninformatik, Debora Weber-Wulff". *'schieb.de:' GuttenPlag für Grimme Online Award nominiert (Jörg Schieb) "Deshalb ist GuttenPlag, die Onlineplattform, die sich zu Guttenbergs Dissertation zur Brust genommen hat, stellvertretend für diese neue Art der Kontrolle für den renommierten Grimme Online Award nominiert worden." *'sueddeutsche.de': GuttenPlag nominiert "Das Internetprojekt GuttenPlag Wiki ist für den Grimme Online Award nominiert. Tausende Mitarbeiter hätten 'mit sorgfältigster Kleinarbeit in kürzester Zeit' nachgewiesen, in welchem Umfang Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg bei seiner Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben habe und so eine gesellschaftliche Diskussion über Ethik und Verantwortung entfacht, erklärte die Nominierungskommission, die insgesamt 25 Websites vorschlug. Der Preisträger wird am 22. Juni bekanntgeben.SZ" *'sueddeutsche.de:' Kampf den Schmalspur-Doktoren (Maria Holzmüller) "Jetzt war es an der Bayreuther Kommission höchstpersönlich, Empfehlungen für die Wissenschaftswelt auszusprechen, um anderen Hochschulen eine Schmach wie nach der Affäre Guttenberg zu ersparen. Und tatsächlich setzt der Abschlussbericht einen Schwerpunkt auf nötige Veränderungen im Verfahren - nicht ohne jedoch zu betonen, dass ein Fall Guttenberg an jeder beliebigen Hochschule in Deutschland hätte passieren können, nicht nur in Bayreuth" *'sueddeutsche.de' Genug gemenschelt (Thomas Steinfeld) "Wenn ein Sportler des Dopings überführt wird, dann gilt es als ausgemacht, allen Beteuerungen des Betroffenen zum Trotz, dass die fremde Materie nicht ohne sein bewusstes Zutun in seinen Körper geraten sein kann. Das Gleiche gilt für einen Dieb, zumal, wenn das Diebesgut in dessen Wohnung gefunden wird. Wenn ein Sportler des Dopings überführt wird, dann gilt es als ausgemacht, allen Beteuerungen des Betroffenen zum Trotz, dass die fremde Materie nicht ohne sein bewusstes Zutun in seinen Körper geraten sein kann. Das Gleiche gilt für einen Dieb, zumal, wenn das Diebesgut in dessen Wohnung gefunden wird." *'UNICUM.de': Plagiat-Wochen ( Martin Przegendza) "Unterdessen dürfen sich die Mitarbeiter des 'GuttenPlag Wiki' über die Nominierung für den Grimme Online Award 2011 freuen. 'Ihre Leistung führte letztendlich nicht nur zum Rücktritt des Ministers, sondern fachte eine gesellschaftliche Diskussion über Ethik, Moral und Verantwortung an', heißt es in der Begründung der Nominierungskommission." *'WELT ONLINE:' Plagiatsaffären erschüttern Prüfungspraxis an den Unis "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, Silvana Koch-Mehrin - angesichts der Affären um gefälschte Doktorarbeiten von Politikern und die breite Diskussion um die Glaubwürdigkeit des Wissenschaftsbetriebs stellen viele Hochschulen ihre Prüfungsordnungen für Doktoranden auf die Probe." ---- Monatsmagazine Mai 2011 *'Merkur' - Deutsche Zeitschrift für europäisches Denken, 744: Über Wahrheit und Lüge in der Politik (Volker Gerhardt) „Wer sich hier nur etwas ausdenkt, es ins Blaue hinein behauptet, wer Quellen verfälscht, falsche Beschuldigungen erhebt oder leichtfertige Versprechungen gibt, dessen Beine dürften im Gang der Geschichte immer kürzer werden − auch wenn er nur als Minister berufen und nicht als wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter eingestellt worden ist.“ Seite 393-402. - Volltext kostenpflichtig. ---- Plagiatsaffäre (Archiv) Eine chronologische Übersicht der Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre können Sie hier entnehmen. Press Review (English) The English press review can be found here. Chronologie Die zusammengefasste Chronologie zur Affäre finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki - von Schwarmintelligenz zu Crowdsourcing Beiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki finden Sie hier. Pressespiegel zu verwandten Themen Die Universität Bayreuth in der 'Causa Guttenberg' Presse und Meinungen zur Rolle der Universität Bayreuth finden Sie hier. Die Presse zu den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos am 5.3.2011 Eine Spezialseite mit Beiträgen im Vorfeld und nach den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos finden Sie hier. Karl-Theodor Guttenberg (Pressespiegel) ausgewählte weitere Pressemitteilungen zur Person und zum Verteidigungsminister a.D. Guttenberg finden Sie hier. 'Fehlverhalten in der Wissenschaft' Pressespiegel zu wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten Einen Pressespiegel zu weiteren Plagiatsfällen und wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten finden Sie hier. Wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten (Materialsammlung) Es sind weitere Materialien zu wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten von uns zusammengestellt worden (Forschungen, Richtlinien und Urteile). Diese finden Sie hier. Im Netz: Themenseiten zur Plagiatsaffäre Alternativen für Abschnittsname: Schwerpunktseiten/Dossiers * ARD Mediathek - Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg tritt zurück. Dossier mit 50 Audio- und Videoclips * Cicero - Die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs * faz.net '''- Guttenberg "IKARUS" * '''freenet-Lexikon Plagiatsaffäre Guttenberg * heute.de (ZDF) - Plagiatsaffäre um Guttenberg Zusammenfassung der Beiträge * journalist online: 'Der Ex-Minister und sein Schwarm (Max Ruppert und Julius Reimert) Artikel ausschließlich über GuttenPlag Wiki. Dass die Initiative zum Thema vom Gründer des GuttenPlag-Wikis ausging, haben die beiden "vergessen", zu erwähnen - soweit zur "wissenschaftlichen Redlichkeit" der beiden Autoren, siehe im Pressespiegel, Monatsmagazine April ... *'Mittelbayerische Zeitung Die Plagiatsaffäre von Guttenberg - Chronik. *'Saarbrücker Zeitung' Guttenbergs Plagiatsaffäre: Artikel-Übersicht * sueddeutsche.de - Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg * spiegel.de - Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Guttenberg ""Dr. strg. c." - Er galt als besonders glaubwürdig, doch für seine Doktorarbeit hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg Dutzende Passagen bei anderen Autoren abgeschrieben. Die Kritik daran wies er zunächst als "abstrus" zurück, musste später aber "gravierende Fehler" eingestehen und trat schließlich als Verteidigungsminister zurück." Dossier zur Chronik. * stern.de - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - Verteidigungsfall in eigener Sache Dossier: "Senkrechtstarter, Hoffnungsträger, Popstar: Kaum einem deutschen Politiker sind die Herzen so zugeflogen wie Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Doch seine glanzvolle Fassade bekam immer mehr Kratzer - und der Franke wurde zum Verteidigungsfall seiner selbst." * scribd.com: Manuskript für ein eBook - Karl-Theodor Guttenberg "Ein kollaboratives Projekt der MedienFabrik" - "Pathologie einer Hinrichtung im Social Web". Mittlerweile gibt es das'' eBook (Kindle Edition)'' dazu. Titel: "#GuttenPlag - Pathologie des politischen Todes des Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg" * tagesschau.de - Titel weg, Amt weg. Dossier zur Plagiatsaffäre. *'Universität Bayreuth:' Informationen zur Causa Guttenberg Eine Zusammenstellung seitens der Universität zur Plagiats-Affäre Guttenberg (PDF) - bislang ohne Angaben zur Feststellung des Betrugs bzw. der Täuschung. Siehe auch **Der interne Ablauf an der Universität Bayreuth **Die am häufigsten gestellten Fragen und wie die Universität Bayreuth darauf antwortet **Die Richtlinien der Universität Bayreuth bei wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten **Die Promotionsordnung der Rechts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Fakultät **Eine Zusammenstellung der rechtlichen Grundlagen (z.T. in Auszügen) **Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg stimmt einer Veröffentlichung des Kommissionsberichts zu Verlinkung von Deutschlandradio erstmal deaktiviert, die machen jeden Tag eine neue Seite. Ich find's unübersichtlich oder durchschaue die Herangehensweise nicht. Benutzer:MakeMyDay - http://www.dradio.de/aktuell/1400796/ Kategorie:pressespiegel